


Pulsar

by elDiablito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elDiablito/pseuds/elDiablito
Summary: "He never considered he might be discovered spying on the pair; nothing about this place seemed confined to normal boundaries of space, time, or decency. Keith bit his lip and did not look away."





	

**I.**

Shiro was first aware of the shine of bright, sharp teeth cutting through the smoke on the dance floor and then--closer--of the crystalline sheen of sweat beading on dark purple hair.

Bodies pressed against him from all sides, but the large, dark figure of Sendak loomed with just enough air between them to ignite an electric current. The alien's right eye glowed like a star in the rolling pink and blue fog as he peered down at Shiro. The paladin felt naked beneath Sendak's stare, his pulse thrumming to the heavy bass of the club music--some mix of familiar Earth disco and a beat more ancient and warlike. 

Hot, hotter, Shiro's blood rushed through him, but he couldn't orient himself in this space of writhing bodies and sweat and smoke to determine weather his heart was responding to threat or arousal. Shiro recalled, hazily, the last time that he had seen that bright eye and violent smile,moments before ejecting the soldier into the vacuum of space. _Where am I?_ Shiro wondered, the thought less of a concern than a fragrance, a passing pleasure at the thought that perhaps, like Sendak, he was lost. 

A thought passed then through Shiro's head, like a blip on radar, that the other Paladins were there, somewhere, lost also in the club, and that as their leader, he should be more possessed of himself. 

In the aftermath of battle, Voltron had been hurled into the gravitational pull of a nearby star system and thrown into a cluster of moons that glowed with great spires of lights and hovering billboards advertising _music, sex, euphoria_. After the robot had made impact with one of these glittering moons, Shiro could remember little else beyond gliding through great glass doors into this very club. He had been aware of the others following, guided along to hazy corners by invisible threads, but he could not conjure the--perhaps appropriate--response of concern.

Was there something in the fog that numbed all inhibition inside him? Prior to their crash on this moon, Shiro had been racked with anxiety--about his role as a paladin, about Allura, about the intergalactic war, which he was still unsure about whose side he was meant to be on.

 _I deserve this,_ he thought, as a large, clawed hand grasped him by the waist, closed the electric distance between their bodies. He felt himself engulfed by the Galran soldier's embrace, could hardly breathe from the heady scent of him--heat, and sweat, and something metallic like moon dust. Shiro sank deeper into the flow of music and bodies and smoke. _I need this_ , he thought, and then disappeared.

 

 **II.**  

Across the dance floor, in an alcove of glowing cushions and glass walls that wavered with light like water viewed from below, Keith shivered into awareness as if from sleep.

Around him, creatures with many eyes and groping hands embraced and parted like mating dragonflies, he somehow on the perimeter of this erotic ritual. He pressed himself deeper into the cushions, unsure if he desired invisibility or was embarrassed by his exclusion from the play around him. 

He felt suddenly homesick, adrift. His mind wavered on the boundary of panic, thoughts flitting between making sense of the indecipherable music and wondering where the other Paladins were. Images of Lance and Hunk disappearing below tall curtains and Pidge climbing a spiraling staircase ghosted through his mind, pale and fleeting.

Shiro, though...he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his face since their video transmission cut out as they hurtled through the moon's atmosphere.  Keith gazed out at the dance floor, and he felt his heart drop as quickly spied Shiro near the edge, the singular familiar body in a sea of incomprehensible forms. And near him--who was it who looked so large and dark?

Keith pushed himself from the cushions onto legs shaky like a newborn deer. His head swam as he found his balance, staggered toward the dance floor and away from the strange mass of bodies writhing in the blue light. The fog enveloped him as he followed Shiro and the looming figure off the dance floor and into a clear, welcoming darkness.

 

**III.**

"Hands to the wall," he growled into the sensitive shell of Shiro's ear.

The paladin obeyed, turning in the narrow space between Sendak's wide chest and the shimmering curtain to place his palms against the wall. Beyond the curtain, he could make out the sighs of other creatures captured in throes of pleasure just above the beat of the omnipresent music. Shadows passed across the curtain like phantoms as these lovers left the privacy of their rooms, freshly satisfied, or entered them with anticipation. 

Shiro's attention was pulled back to his present situation by a large, furred hand closing around the back of his neck. The grip held him steady and subservient as the cold metal of Sendak's robotic hand pressed up the back of Shiro's jacket against his lower back, forcing him into an arch, his ass pressing against the Galran's groin. With Sendak's hard length pressed against him, this was the first moment Shiro registered that anything--his own body, Sendak's, the club--was real, physical and solid.

"More?" the growl rumbled against his neck.

Shiro shivered, tried to turn his face toward Sendak's but the hand held him fast. He could barely nod beneath that grip, but the affirmative gesture was met with the stretch of a fanged smile near Shiro's sweat glossed cheek. 

Sendak's mechanical hand moved down his back to grip the band of his pants, yanked down, and exposed Shiro from ass to knees. Shiro waited for an alarm to go off, for his mouth to open and express, _No._ But nothing came. Not in the sense that he was incapable of action or speech, but both betrayed his expectations. His body pressed harder against Sendak; his mouth breathed the word, "Please." 

And Sendak, having waited with baited breath, delivered. 

 

**IV.**

Keith had seen Shiro and his companion dip into the curtained rooms at the back of the club, where figures melted into shadow, into smoke, into light. The iridescent curtains, which sectioned off hot, intimate rooms, billowed and swayed as their occupants moved behind them.

As he walked past one curtained room, Keith heard the distinct voice of his leader, exhaling a low, aching, " _Please._ " 

Keith froze. He became too aware of his own heartbeat.

The music dropped out and all he could hear was his own pulse and the too human panting behind the thin barrier of curtain. He stepped back, pressed himself against the wall. If he turned his head to the left, just so, he could peer into a dark sliver of space where the curtain didn't quite meet the wall. He swallowed hard as his vision adjusted to the high contrast of darkness and shimmering light cast down from above and the sounds become real bodies, The bodies took shape as the large, furred shoulders of a Galran soldier arched over the Black Paladin.

Keith heard a whimper and realized a moment late that it had escaped from his own lips. He clamped his hands over his mouth, his cheeks blooming with heat.

Keith could just make out Shiro's face bowed against the wall, the shock of white hair mussed and sticking to his furrowed brow. Sendak's hand held the back of his head, moving periodically down along Shiro's spine--gentle and attentive--before returning to hold the Paladin in place.

Keith's eyes followed the length of Shiro's body, lingered on his taught stomach, torso partially exposed where his jacket was pushed up. His eyes dipped further before averting reflexively as he realized Shiro was naked from the waist down. Flustered, Keith pressed his eyes shut but couldn't erase the sight of Shiro's erection, of Sendak's gleaming metal grip around his waist.

The panting from beyond the curtain grew heavier, more urgent. Keith opened his eyes and peered in once more, drawn inexplicably to this private, taboo scene. Shiro's mouth hung open, groaning as Sendak pushed against him again and again. Keith studied their bodies at the point of connection, watched as Sendak's glistening, dark girth pushed into Shiro's ass with purposeful rhythm.

Keith was mesmerized.

Before him was a scene he had only imagined fretfully in the space between waking and sleep, dreams of bodies intertwining and pulsing, hot and damp. These had been vague musings, clouded by uncertainty and embarrassment and, well, inexperience. Here was everything laid out for him in technicolor, a tableau for his consumption. He never considered he might be discovered spying on the pair; nothing about this place seemed confined to normal boundaries of space, time, or decency. Keith bit his lip and did not look away.

 

**V.**

"Harder!" Shiro groaned, gritting his teeth around the word.

Sendak yanked his ass toward him, pulling Shiro onto his cock so that he pushed inside him deeper than he'd yet gone. Shiro gasped, shocked by the sensation of being so filled. Sendak's mouth fell onto Shiro's sweat-drenched neck and bit down just hard enough to elicit a moan from the human in his grasp. He had to remind himself to maintain a modicum of gentleness in this interaction; humans were very breakable, and Sendak did not want to break this one quite yet.

Sendak worried the skin of Shiro's neck between his teeth, willing a bruise to bloom there. Shiro moaned, pushed his ass back onto Sendak's cock out of rhythm. Chuckling deep in his throat, Sendak ran his tongue across the tender skin of Shiro's neck then returned to the business of pounding his human companion senseless. He felt Shiro tighten around him as he thrust, pushing him closer to the edge of climax than he wanted to be so soon.

He imagined Shiro could not hold out much longer, and he was correct; Shiro's mind was a flurry of feeling and heat. Sweat dripped down his nose and tasted like salt on his lips. He was slipping into a disorientation like vertigo as his body was pushed and pulled, penetrated, and the music thrummed beneath it all. He forgot which way was up, which way was out, that anything existed at all beyond the glowing curtain and Sendak's anchoring grip. 

Shiro arched his back to deepen Sendak's angle inside him, and the soldier responded with a pleased grunt. Shiro felt a smile break across his face; the billboards had promised _euphoria_ , and they did deliver. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good, so absent of worry or fear. 

Shiro pressed his cheek against the wall, let his body be wracked with pleasure as all else melted away. No war, no Voltron, no earth. Nothing mattered except his happiness at Sendak's hand. Dazed, Shiro looked toward the curtain and watched the undulating shapes of aliens who unaware of his singular, encompassing pleasure.

He noticed then, through half-shut eyes, that there was a space between the wall and curtain where light dripped inside, but the light was obscured by something at eye level. His eyes quickly focused, and he met a wide-eyed human gaze just as Sendak bit down into his shoulder, coming inside of him and filling him with heat. 

Shiro cried out at the hight of his own climax as Keith ran back into the safe anonymity of the dancing crowd.

Keith melted into the sea of bodies, hard and dizzy and full of conflicting emotion. Strangers pressed against him, hands drifted across him. Keith allowed himself to be manipulated across the dance floor, losing his body to the music as his mind revolved around the dark star that was Shiro and Sendak together. He wondered if Shiro had recognized him, if that recognition would even matter. What had transpired was out of his realm of understanding and reference.

Shiro was not a Paladin behind that curtain anymore than Keith was one on the other side of it. Something about sex had annihilated them both in that instant. He reveled in this new sensation, this undoing. Keith threw his head back and let himself, in this moment, feel everything. 


End file.
